Test Server
Most Recent Android Download IOS Download App (TestFlight) Test Server Facebook page Note that these links are stable. Feel free to bookmark them! Introduction and Conditions *The Test Server is a completely different, independent instance of War Robots that is run by Pixonic on a separate server (hence the name). *Anybody can use the test server. *Upon the first launch, all players receive 1,000,000 Ag, 75,000 Au and 3,000 Pt in their banks. *All of the robots and weapons are free to purchase. However, new paint jobs, new hangars, and new robot slots still cost the gold normally needed on a client, except that all of the new robot slots only need 10 Gold. *If the player runs out of resources on the Test Server, the re-installation of the Test Server application will remove all the bots and replenish resources. *The test server has a different, new version almost every week. *The test server is hosted on most weekends and is available for download on Friday via a HockeyApp email or simply visiting the website and finding a new version. *It is open only during 3-hour time periods, several times each day. *A common time for the Test Server to be open is 7 to 10 PM in these time zones: GMT/UTC (Universal Time Coordinated), EST (Eastern Standard Time), and PT (Pacific Time). *Sometimes operation times and\or days can differ. *Players are entitled to fill in the feedback form after participation, but this is not obligatory. *It is also possible for the test server to be hosted on one operating system only, as well as the possibility for no testing during a test period. This usually occurs right before or after an update release. *The test server doesn't have tasks to complete and there are no level advancements. All players are stuck at level 7 and can't move up to higher leagues. *New items in the test server sometimes don't have official names, but are instead referred to as Prototype_example (replace example with a prototype name). Also, new abilities may not have official names, but have ability_type (replace "type" with the ability prototype name). For example, in the case of the three Dash robots (Kumiho, Haechi, and Bulgasari), its name in the test server was Prototype_Dash_MkI, Prototype_Dash_MkII, and Prototype_Dash_MkIII. The Inquisitor, while in testing, had a "codename" after the "Prototype_" title (Prototype_INQSTR). *Some new robot, weapon, or map designs may have missing textures. For example, the original Quick Draw robots had white skins and the Ragnarok Squad had plain colors as skins in the first few tests. Also, some weapons that should do something completely different have original weapon designs. Usually in the first test for a robot, there are overlooked parts of the bot such as weapon restrictions. For example, in the first Ragnarok Squad test, testers were able to put three Ecu's on a Loki. *In a normal test server, all robots purchased have empty hardpoints, and there is no Workshop or a Black Market. Robots that are abandoned will no longer appear until Pixonic wants to revive the robot(s). *In a normal test server, all robots and weapons have default levels at level 8 and can't be upgraded. Purpose of the Test Server and Rewards The purpose of the Test Server for the Pixonic is to gather opinions on new features\bots\weapons\maps\rebalances of the game. The purpose for the players of the Test Server could be: *Test out experimental builds of usual weapons\bots *Check out new content: maps, weapons, or bots *Record a video of a fun gameplay or some particular things *Play with someone whose operating system is different than yours *Get some rewards for testing new content Rewards *It is possible to get rewards each week (400 Gold on your "normal" account currently) *Old rewards: 24 hours of premium (which allows to gather +50% more Silver for that period) and 100 Keys for the Black Market - for your usual (normal, everyday, live, not-test) account for using the Test Server app. *In order to do so, a player must follow the following conditions: # Participate in a test server # Record a video and post it on YouTube, Vimeo or Twitch # Fill the questionnaire for the test # Complete all of the steps before Sunday evening *It is VERY important to fill in all the details correctly, especially your Player Test Server ID and your Player Live Server ID, and the link to the video. *You MUST record your gameplay video in order to receive a reward (but remember, it's NOT a Pixonic PR or an advertisement material). As a result, it could be in ANY quality and ANY gameplay style. *More than that, a personal advice from "JustAnotherNickname" is to set the video as "UNLISTED"; the reason for doing so is to prevent another player could (somehow) receive YOUR reward. *Notes: # Do NOT delete your original War Robots application # Every new installation of the Test Server requires player to delete the previous test server application (usually named "WR Test") #Click here to see history of the test server Android installation error *Sometimes it is not possible to install the test app. The reason for this is that the main application and the test application have the same version number (your device thinks you are trying to install an already existing app). Use a second device or play on a emulator to fix the error. If you use allready a emulator, start a new instance. Now you can install the test app. *If you don't have a second device or a PC you can delete your main game (Warning: make sure you have your account is connected to Google Play'' ''or you'll have a high risk of losing your account'').''' After your test is finish you can delete the test app and install the main game again. At first start your profile will be loaded from the Google Play Cloud. *Worst case scenario: you lost your account. What now? Contact Pixonic with your old nick-name player and ID and everything else you know about your account profile. Possibly your account will be restored or not. But remember: don't push your luck. Category:Content